


The Art Of Kissing

by Accel



Category: Casshern Sins
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accel/pseuds/Accel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casshern is curious. Dio is confused, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art Of Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the beginning of the series.

Casshern hadn’t stopped staring at Dio since they and Leda had returned from their latest mission.

That had been two hours ago.

Casshern shifted, uncrossing his legs and feet falling to the ground. Dio imperceptibly tensed. Braiking Boss disapproved of his army fighting amongst themselves indoors, as it often led to whole buildings collapsing. Then again, this was Casshern, He Who No Longer Gave A Damn About Anything.

“What were you and Leda doing?” Casshern said, his low voice cutting through the silence.

“What?” Dio said, nonplussed.

“Earlier today, after we left the building. I saw you,” Casshern said matter-of-factly.

“Oh,” Dio said, slowly relaxing. It was Casshern’s curiosity showing its face, not his bloodlust. He and Leda hadn’t exactly been keeping what they had between them a secret, but they hadn’t told anyone about it either. An army full of robots wouldn’t care about such a thing, and Casshern wouldn’t care either, because he was Casshern.

Dio would rather tear his arm off than discuss this with Casshern. But if he didn’t say something, he would be subjected to his dead eyed stare for the rest of the night.

“Leda, she…kissed me,” Dio said slowly.

“Kissed?” Casshern said, head tilting slightly.

“It’s something humans do,” Dio said, grimacing.

“ _Humans?_ ” Casshern said, sneering. “I thought Leda despised humans.”

“It’s something they do to show affection,” Dio said, evading the question. He brought his fingers to his lips, remembering how the kiss had felt. It hadn’t been horrible, he thought. He might’ve kissed Leda back if she hadn’t danced away, a smile on her face.

Casshern stared at him, saying nothing. Dio turned his back to him, irritated. He sincerely hoped Casshern would shut up now and go away.

Naturally, Dio’s wishes went unanswered. There was a whisper of air, and Casshern was standing in front of him. Dio grimaced again. The demon moved more quietly than he and Leda did.

“I want to try it,” Casshern said, face mask retracting.

“Try what?” Dio said, furrowing his brow.

Casshern placed his hand on the side of Dio’s face, mirroring what Leda had done earlier today. He leaned in close.

“May I kiss you?” Casshern said, baring his teeth in a parody of a smile.

Dio stared. He opened his mouth, ready to give a resounding no and to leap out of Casshern’s reach. He froze as Casshern retracted his helmet. Messy brown hair sprang free, settling around Casshern’s fine-boned face. This was…unexpected. He rarely ever went without his helmet.

“Yes,” was what came out of Dio’s mouth. He instantly looked horrified. “I mean—” he started to say, but stopped but when Casshern’s mouth collided his own. Dio jabbed his tongue against Casshern’s lips in protest. Kisses were not meant to feel like smashing your face against a steel wall, god damn it.

Dio made a sound when he felt Casshern’s tongue touch his own. Casshern suddenly drew back, Dio glimpsing a flash of pink as his tongue retreated inside his mouth. Casshern looked repulsed. “Humans _like_ doing this?” he said.

“Er,” Dio said. Leda had only lightly pressed her lips against his. He’d gotten tongue from Casshern before her.

For a split second, he fully believed those ridiculous rumours about the world coming to an end.

Casshern’s expression of disgust was replaced with an ominous look of consideration. “What?” Dio said, as the seconds dragged on. He started calculating the most optimal spots on Casshern’s body to aim for, because Casshern made that face when he was choosing his first target.

“I want to do it again,” Casshern said, gaze dropping to Dio’s lips.

“ _What?_ ” Dio said. Hadn’t he just been utterly repulsed by what a kiss felt like? He’d given up on understanding what went on in Casshern’s mind.

Casshern cradled Dio’s face with his hands, fingers pressing hard. Dio was going to have dents in his face if he wasn’t careful when pulling back.

“Wait! Kisses are meant to be gentle!” Dio said, rather futilely. He was entirely convinced he was going to end up getting his mouth chewed off, because Casshern didn’t do gentle.

“I can be…gentle,” Casshern said, looking like he’d swallowed something corrosive.

“Really,” Dio said, disbelieving.

Casshern continued to look pained. Dio sighed. “Let me,” he said, grabbing Casshern’s face. If they were doing this, then Dio would try to make it as pain-free as possible. He didn’t have the slightest idea how to kiss someone, but he knew he was better at it than Casshern, the man who’d left a kilometre deep fissure in the ground because he’d overestimated the force of his kick.

Dio didn’t think about the fact that he _did_ want to kiss Casshern. He didn’t think about the bittersweet memory of Casshern’s smile as he pressed a kiss against soft lips.

Casshern made a disgruntled sound. He kissed back, with more force than Dio was using, but not as hard as he had last time. “Again. Harder,” he commanded, pressing closer to him. Dio made a face and kissed him again.

If the world _was_ going to end, Dio would place his bets on it happening because of Casshern’s curiosity.


End file.
